Irrational Tendency
by CrownedChaos
Summary: What do a distraught Draco, jealous Harry, and a blistering blizzard have in common? I don't really know to be honest but read it anyway---come on, humor me! This is D/H slash but nothing graphic, enjoy!!!


A/N---Ok I know that nobody in their right mind actually reads the author's notes, but just to make the story more enjoyable, I'm giving ya some back round information. This takes place in Harry and Draco's 6th year, the one year after they initially got together. The first part is a dream sequence so please don't stop reading because you think the story is corny or something! This story does contain slash, but nothing graphic, just pure ANGST and FLUFF all mixed together. I'd probably rate it PG-13 for some cursing in later chapters, but other then that it's good to go! If you don't read the bottom I just want to tell you that it's means a lot to me that you're reading this story and I welcome reviews. I hope to get at least 5 reviews before continuing the second chapter. Thanks~CrownedChaos  
  
This may come as a shock to some of you but I don't own Harry Potter or any of the stuff related to it, so no one sue me!  
  
And onto to story. . .  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
Irrational Tendency  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*************************  
  
'Harry, will you marry me?' asked the boy before him whose blonde hair was glowing gold in the afternoon sun. Harry's mouth dropped and his emerald eyes stared imploringly into the sparkling gray ones before him.  
  
'Well that was unexpected' he thought to himself with a chuckle.  
  
'I mean you can think about, take all the time you need, I…'  
  
'Draco Malfoy, I don't need one second to tell you the answer is---'  
  
  
  
"HARRY!! Hey, Earth to the Boy Who Lived, 'Mione is going to kill me if you don't get up this instant!" Yelled a rather frustrated red-head from the doorway to the 6th year's boys dormitory. Sure, Hermione was his girlfriend and he should find it in his heart to love her for her faults, but if he had to sit through one more of her rants he'd kill himself!  
  
"What? I thought it was Saturday, you know the weekend, the time when normal people enjoy the simple things, like sleeping in!" Harry croaked as he buried his tired eyes in his pillow.  
  
"You promised 'Mione and I that you'd go with us to Hogsmeade, remember? Besides, it's barely even morning anymore, its 11:47, and if you don't get up right now I'll—"  
  
"Ok, OK I'm up! I'm sorry Ron, I didn't mean to snap at you before, but I haven't been sleeping well lately." Said Harry as he pulled a scarlet sweater over his head.  
  
"Haven't been sleeping well, or replacing sleep, with midnight visits to see Malfoy?" Ron asked as he amusingly cocked an eyebrow upwards. After Harry and Draco had gotten together the previous year Ron had been reluctant to accept the relationship. Not that he fully accepted it now that is. It was almost as if he was biding his time till the day that Draco messed up and he would be needed to comfort Harry and beat Draco into the ground.  
  
"Oh, like you don't take your share of late night strolls to the girl's dormitory, and if you tell me that you and Hermione are just studying, I swear. . ." Replied Harry as he and Ron began their decent down the steps to the commonroom. As they made their way down to the last stair they become aware of a very annoyed looking brunette tapping her foot feverishly.  
  
"Well, it's about time, come on, we have to hurry before they sell out of the best merchandise." Hermione said curtly as she made her way to the portrait hole. Usually she wouldn't be worried with the thought of Hogsmeade selling out of things, but it was the week before Christmas and almost everyone was making a mad dash for last minute presents.  
  
"Is Draco going to be joining us?" Asked Hermione offhandedly as the trio began their saunter down the deserted hallway.  
  
"He said. . . he had prior plans. . ." Harry replied carefully as Hermione shot him a worried glance.  
  
"Is everything ok with you two?" Questioned the bright eyed girl while straightening her magenta cloak.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing; I guess I'm just disappointed he couldn't come with us is all." Harry hated lying to Hermione, but she wouldn't understand, he wasn't even sure it he himself understood. It is just that something was a bit off about the conversation that took place yesterday between Draco and himself. It wasn't that Harry didn't trust Draco, it was just that he had been acting a bit uptight the past couple days. It was almost as though he were hiding something.  
  
"Oh, you're not the only one!" Ron added sarcastically while flashing a playful smirk.  
  
"Ron. . ." Hermione warned as Harry laughed half-heartedly. The three Gryffindors pulled their cloaks around themselves protectively as they stepped out into the brisk December air.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You hair looks fine, just hurry up, everyone who is anyone has already left!!!" Yelled a rather shrill voice up the steps of the Slytherin dormitories. Several first and second year students in the commonroom glared at Pansy as Draco descended down the steps wearing a very Malfoy-like scowl.  
  
"I was NOT doing my hair; I don't know why you always say that! I was—"  
  
"I don't care, we have to leave NOW, or did you want to get the last pick?" Pansy began tugging on Draco's black cloak as she continued her rant. The blonde girl wasn't as thickheaded as everyone believed her to be. Draco had known her ever since his father had proudly introduced her to him at his 7th birthday party. Even though he acted as though he despises her at times the truth is that he actually enjoys her company, especially today. When his and Harry's relationship had come out into the open, it was surprisingly Pansy who supported it first. She had managed to convince most of the Slytherins that Draco had ulterior motives for being in a relationship with Harry. Of course none of it was true, but it kept him from being beat to a bloody pump every day by his house mates.  
  
"Pansy. . .what if he sees us?" Draco inquired in a hushed apprehensive tone as they reached the outside of the Slytherin commonroom. Pansy turned to face him with an expression of complete reassurance.  
  
"Draco, we'll be FINE! With all those people in Hogsmeade buying Christmas gifts, I doubt if we'll be able to see each other!" She said as the blonde nodded. With that the two teenagers made their way out of the dungeons and into the frigged winter weather.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of Chapter 1!!! YAY!! I tried to make it seem suspenseful, but probably failed. Do I sense mayhem on the way??? I'd like to get at least 5 reviews before posting chapter two. I know it sounds dumb, but I need to know people are actually reading it!! So please review, and thanks for reading, it really means a lot to me! 


End file.
